Unpredictable
by sukidesuuu
Summary: Waktu adalah kejutan di setiap putarannya. — Kakashi.


**disclaimer: naruto © masashi kishimoto**. tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan/pempublikasian fanfiksi ini.

 **warning:** alternate universe. ooc. implied kakashi/rin. tetiba kepikiran buat beginian. jadi maaf-maaf kalau ini nggak sesuai ekspektasi. mohon ampun kalau ini alay. btw ini cocoknya genre apa?

 **especially for spindletree a.k.a edelweise** yang pernah ngerikues crime tapi apadaya saya nggak mampu bikin/ditampol.

.

 **Unpredictable**

— _waktu adalah kejutan di setiap putarannya._

.

Waktu adalah kejutan.

Kakashi menyadari hal itu lebih dari seperempat abad yang hidupnya jalani. Adalah ketika dia tahu bahwa dunianya akan selalu dirundung gelap, tahu-tahu cahaya tengah menanti dan mengulurkan harapan padanya.

 _Masa lalu adalah dosa._

Kakashi paham atas hal itu. Dia pernah menjadi keji ketika tak satupun instansi menerimanya turut bergabung dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang dipunyainya. Saat itu uang adalah segalanya dan Kakashi turut kehilangan kendali karenanya. Ia rela bekerja apa saja; sekalipun memberantas nyawa tanpa dosa kepadanya. Sekalipun manusia-manusia munafik menutup keburukan melalui sebuah perantara.

Kakashi yang menanggung semua dosa.

Atau lebih tepatnya adalah _si penanggung dosa._

Mungkinkah ada celah surga bagi pendosa sepertinya? _Mungkin sama sekali tidak ada,_ pikir Kakashi. Adalah suram yang sudah menjadi ujung tanduk dari pendosa sepertinya. Kakashi bahkan selalu memprediksi jika langit tidak pernah sekalipun terang di matanya. Kakashi berkubang dalam pekat dan gelap. Dia hanya bisa meraba tanpa tahu jalan yang dipijakinya.

Namun waktu mematahkan semua prediksinya.

Kakashi mulai tahu betapa lelahnya menanggung semua dosa. Uang di matanya sudah bukan segalanya. Kakashi mulai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri meski dia tahu pendosa sepertinya tidaklah bisa menemukan cahaya.

 _Tapi, selalu ada jalan bukan bagi siapapun yang ingin mengubah diri ke arah lebih baik?_

Kakashi menemukan jalannya. Ketika perputaran waktu melesat bagai roket dan sebuah instansi menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Kakashi membuka lembar baru dan menutup kisah lalu. _Masih ada celah surga, setidaknya._ Dan Kakashi tahu bagaimana terang menuntunnya keluar dari gelapnya labirin tak berujung.

"Aku baru keluar kantor, Rin. Kau sudah makan?" Kakashi bertanya setelah suara dari seberang telepon menyambut gendang telinganya.

Mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan dari seberang telepon dan Kakashi menarik senyum kecil. Dadanya dipenuhi luapan bahagia dan ceria serta merta mengukung ekspresinya. Sembari berjalan di trotoar masih dengan ponsel di sisi telinga.

"Apa? Kau mau semangka kalau aku yang belikan? Aku bisa saja, asal kau makan sekarang agar kandunganmu tetap sehat dan kuat sepertiku, ya? Hahaha."

Kakashi menghentikan langkah. Matanya menangkap lampu berwarnakan merah untuk pejalan kaki. Dia menunggu untuk menyeberang, masih dengan ponsel di sisi telinganya. Masih mendengarkan dengan baik suara seseorang di seberang telepon. Masih melebarkan senyum yang belum berubah dari sebelumnya, Kakashi bahagia. Sungguh. Ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangan padanya dan mempercayainya untuk memimpin bahtera rumah tangga.

"Tunggu aku di rumah, Rin. Aku pasti akan pulang."

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Kakashi mematikan ponsel.

Langit hari ini biru dan awan-awan terlihat sangat bersih tanpa noda. Ketenangan inilah yang Kakashi rindukan sejak dia berkubang dalam gelap. Ketentraman yang berhasil membuat dia lupa pada masa lalunya.

Meski dosa tetaplah dosa yang tidak pernah terhapus entah sampai kapan. Dan akan ada pembalasan yang entah kapan pula akan terjadi.

Kakashi berpikir seperti ini sudah cukup. Kakashi tidak akan lagi kembali dalam lubang gelap itu.

Lampu masih berwarnakan merah bagi pejalan kaki ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang sangat femilier di seberang jalan. Bayangan gelap yang semakin lama semakin jelas tertangkap dalam retinanya.

Gaya rambut yang sama; warna rambut yang sama; rupa yang sama bahkan bisa dikatakan sosok yang sama. Kakashi membulatkan mata ketika bisikan halus menjalar masuk ke dalam telinganya.

 _Kakashi._

Dan Kakashi tahu, sesaat tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang dan sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Kakashi baru menyadari langit begitu terasa dekat dan berwarna di matanya.

 _Ne, bukankah langit hari ini sangat cerah?_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul lima ketika langit perlahan-lahan mengganti birunya menjadi oranye. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat dan seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat tengah terduduk sembari mengelus perutnya yang nampak membuncit.

Wanita itu tengah menunggu kehadiran sosok yang sudah dinantinya sejak siang tadi.

Bosan, wanita itu memutuskan menyalakan televisi meski perasaan aneh mendekam di dadanya.

"Sore ini telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di perempatan pusat Konoha. Seorang pria yang diketahui menyeberang jalan ketika lampu pejalan kaki berwarnakan merah, dihantam sebuah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengakibatkan korban meninggal di tempat. Dari identitas korban—"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu semakin merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi mengukungnya.

"—korban diketahui bernama—"

Ada degupan yang menggila dalam diri wanita itu bersamaan pikiran buruk yang sudah memenuhi ruang kepalanya. _Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai._ Begitu benaknya.

Dia menarik napas dalam, dan menengguk ludah susah payah.

"—Kakashi Hatake, berusia tiga puluh—"

Dan tangisan histeris mendadak pecah oleh wanita itu meski tak lama setelahnya wanita itu merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan mendadak menggelap seketika.

.

 **Fin.**

Kenapa judulnya unpredictable? Karena saya mau menjelaskan gimana kehidupan kita nggak bisa diprediksi. Roda itu berputar. Sama kaya Kakashi di sini hehe. Saya no coment sama endingnya *ngubur diri* / eh saya baru sadar fict saya kebanyakan buat Aiko hahaha. Lah terus kenapa? *ditendang* Ai maaf ya crimenya gak jadi dan apanih ceritanya ngalay gini :"(((

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Berkenan review? :3


End file.
